Spinal implants can be engaged to or along one or more vertebrae of the spinal column for the treatment of various spinal conditions. Fasteners can be provided to secure the implant to a particular location along the spinal column. The implants can be provide to stabilize the spinal column for treatment, either by fixing the spinal column or by permitting at least some motion of the stabilized motion segments.
Coupling assemblies such as multi-axial and uni-axial screws have been employed for securing elongated implants, such as rods or plates, along one or more motion segments of the spinal column. Such screws can comprise many components or parts to secure the implant to the screw that make placement and manipulation during surgery cumbersome. Furthermore, coupling assemblies can be configured so that limited surface area contact is provided between implant and the coupling assembly, resulting in a less than optimal securement arrangement therebetween.